


Autumn Chill

by KaikaKokoro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (...sort of), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Game, Anal Fingering, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Homestuck Polyswap, Homestuck Polyswap 2018, Humanstuck, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Out of Body Experiences, Outdoor Sex, Possession, Psychic Abilities, Rope Bondage, Sexual Inexperience, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/pseuds/KaikaKokoro
Summary: Sollux and Aradia are ghost hunters with the rare ability to hear the voices of the dead. Tavros is one such voice. Their methods of contacting the dead are a bit... unconventional, and by the end of the night, they give Tavros something he never got while he was alive.





	Autumn Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncewewerezombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/gifts).



“This way!” Aradia calls back towards you, her mass of messy curls bouncing as she practically skips through the dead fall leaves. Wow, you think, it really is great that leaves don’t talk. The less things that talk, the less voices you have to hear when they die. You know Aradia’s got it just as bad, though. She’s the only other person you’ve met who can hear ghosts.

The sun is starting to set now, casting long shadows across the trees behind the rural state college you both attend. The ghost you’re hunting this time is a pretty pathetic one, you think. You can still remember his voice in your head. All, “oh… I’m dead… probably no one will even find me… no one will care…” like a big ball of depression. And you’ve pretty much got a monopoly on being depressed and beating yourself up, so this guy is really stepping on your turf.

“Okay, somewhere around here…” She calls out again, slowing down as she does so. You take the opportunity to check out Aradia’s ass as she walks. No sense letting a good view go to waste, right? Besides, you’re not much help at this point. You can only hear the fresh ghosts, and this guy is past your time limit. It’s almost dusk, so this is prime ghost hunting time. If Aradia can’t find him now, then you’ll have to break out a Ouija board or something. And of course, in a classic Sollux display of shitty coordination, you trip over a tree root, and taste dirt. “Oh, I can hear him! He’s laughing!”

You spit out part of a leaf, and roll over. “Gee, thanks for the update.” You’re standing up and brushing yourself off as the chill runs down your spine. Yep, definitely a ghost here. Aradia is sitting on the ground a little ways away, lighting two sticks of incense.

“I can!” She chirps, and you give her a confused look. She responds by waggling her fingers in your direction. “Nope, but he heard you before! That’s how we knew to go looking for you.” Right. Ghost talking. You find a relatively flat rock to sit on, and make yourself comfortable, as you watch the shadows creep towards the treetops. Any moment now. 

A breeze rushes through the trees, messing up your hair and swirling through the leaves. The wind picks up around Aradia, a miniature tornado around her as she sits completely still. Then her body slumps, and opens its eyes. “I’m… back?” Her body says, in her voice, but it’s not her. You can just tell.

“Not exactly.” You tell him, not bothering to get up from your rock. “She’s just letting you borrow her body, so- hey! What’s with the groping, dude?” He winces, and you glare at him as he lowers Aradia’s hands from her chest. You’re only a little bit jealous. There’s a second chill down your spine, as a ghostly form materializes nearby. This is always the weirdest part - watching Aradia manifest without a body. 

“Aah! Ghost!” He shouts, and you can’t help but snicker at the irony. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” You watch Aradia’s body solidify, aided by the smoke from the burning incense: deathly pale skin, with blank white eyes. A stark contrast to the rich browns of both on the body sitting nearby. The poor guy looks ready to bolt. “This would be a lot easier if you knew how to materialize on your own, but you’re too much of a noob.” You inform him. He pouts, and you figure you should give the guy a little bit of a break. He’s had a rough afterlife. You walk over to him, and offer your hand. “I’m Sollux, and the girl whose body you’re possessing is Aradia.” You tilt your head in the direction of her ghost. 

He glances between the two of you as Aradia waves and floats over. “Uh… I’m T-Tavros. Sorry for laughing at you earlier.”

“Ehh, whatever.” You shrug. In hindsight, it was pretty funny.

Aradia leans in close, floating in front of her own body, and okay, yeah, it’s weird that there’s two of her like this, but you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t hot as hell. She pokes at his forehead, and you can tell he’s startled by the fact that she can touch him. “So, how’d you die?”

“I, uh. Fought a bear.” You raise an eyebrow at him skeptically. “...Two bears?”

“Is that a question?” You prod, and he looks down at the ground intently.

“Okay, I actually just fell out of my wheelchair, and got bit by a spider.” You laugh out loud at that, and Aradia shoots you a Look, but come on! What a stupid way to die! 

“Why were you out here in the forest?” She asks, intentionally putting herself between him and you, but she’s still sort of see-through, so it’s a futile effort.

Tavros looks like he’s going to die again out of embarrassment. You wonder what he looked like in life. “W-well, I just like it out here, I guess? I went camping here a lot.”

“Oh, did you also go to school here? Sollux and I are sophomores this year.” 

“Oh! Yeah. I’m a senior. Or at least I was a senior.” Really? This pushover is two grades above you? “But I mostly went to night classes. Because. Then less people would mess with me.” Wow, what a wimp. Your instincts were right about this guy.

“Actually…” You speak up, and Aradia floats to the side to stop trying to block your view. “I think I remember seeing you around a few times. Dorky guy with a mohawk?” He freezes up, and you know you got him. Honestly, you remember thinking he was pretty cute looking, but it’s not like you’re about to admit it. Not to a guy whose first instincts were to grope Aradia’s tits. (Not that you have exclusive rights to them, Aradia has made that very clear, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be petty about it.)

Aradia drapes her arms over him from behind, and you see him stiffen up. Wow, has this guy never touched a girl before? You almost feel bad for him. “Aww, come on Sollux! Beeeee nice!” She draws out the “be” intentionally, and you sigh. Curse her for appealing to you with bee puns. “I think he’s pretty cute.”

“W-well, I think… you’re pretty cute too!” He replies, and you can practically hear the “desperate nerd” in his voice. Aradia floats around to his side and gives him (in her body, this is so confusing for the poor little guy in your pants) a kiss on the cheek, but she makes direct eye contact with you the whole time. Dammit, you know that look. That’s the Aradia Wants To Have A Freaky Ghost Threesome face. Well, it’s not as if you hadn’t considered the possibility on your way out here. Alright fine, you’ll play along.

“Hey, Tavros. You ever gotten off in a girl’s body before?” The look on his face is totally worth it, and your grin grows wider as he sputters and looks back and forth between you and Aradia fast enough to give himself whiplash. Aradia waggles her eyebrows at him, and the poor nerd is so flustered you’d bet his corpse just popped a stiffy. Wow, that was pretty morbid, even for you. Aradia is rubbing off on you.

“Well, I… I mean, no? How could I? I wasn’t a… y’know.”

You consider the situation. Yeah, you’re down for this. You stand, and stretch your arms. “Would you like to?” Aradia traces her fingertips lightly along his shoulders (god, she’s merciless), and you watch Tavros gulp, and then nod. It’s real funny, seeing Aradia’s face making those kinds of nervous expressions. You set down your backpack, and pull out the picnic blanket taking up most of the space in it.

“So… you’re both… kind of perverts then, right?” Aradia starts laughing, and you shoot a tired look over at Tavros, who’s in the process of taking off his shirt as he asks it.  _ Look who’s talking, you dork.  _ “I mean,” he struggles getting his arms out of the sleeves, and Aradia has to show him a different way to take off the shirt. “I mean, you guys were already prepared for this, so that means… you came here to do this, I think.”

You lay the blanket out as flat as you can get it in the middle of the woods, and then walk over to Tavros (who’s in Aradia’s body, and topless, and that is never going to get old to you). You place a hand on his shoulder, and give him your best “let me keep it real with you” face. “Tavros. Buddy. Don’t look a gift boner in the mouth, okay?” Aradia giggles again, and you sigh like you weren’t totally expecting it. “Yeah! That was the joke! Shut up!” You huff.

“But definitely  _ take _ a gift boner in the mouth.” She adds, because Aradia is nothing if not a twelve-year-old when it comes to this stuff, and then starts laughing at her own damn joke. Tavros is now looking unsubtly at your crotch, and actually, being a ghost doesn’t sound so bad right about now. Yeah, you’re pretty ready to die. Then you can all be ghosts together, and have stupid ghost threesomes. Ugh. 

“Yeah sure, laugh it up, but I’ve got the only dick between the three of us, so it’s gonna end up in something sooner or later.” You protest, and Aradia suddenly stops laughing. She looks you dead in the eyes (At least, you think she does? Hard to tell with no iris or pupil.), and raises one eyebrow.

“Oh, are you sure about that Sollux?” You swallow hard, and quickly busy yourself with undressing. If she’s in that kind of mood, then oh god, you’re probably going to end up making a fool of yourself in front of this lonely nerd. Oh well. Dead men tell no tales, right? You’re pretty sure that’s something Mark Twain said once.

An icy hand presses against your bare back, followed by the subtle scrape of rope, and you freeze in place. She’s really going right for the rope? At this rate, you two will scare the new guy away, and then you’ll have to help Aradia track down her half-naked body. You try to turn around to see how Tavros is reacting to this, but she holds you firmly in place, and you get the message.

“Hands behind your back.”

“Aww come on, ‘radia, I haven’t even done anything yet.” You complain, but when there’s no response after a few seconds, you sigh, and then cross your arms behind you.

“Good boy.” You bite your lip, and stand in silence as you feel the rope against your wrists, and around your arms, and then across your chest in a pattern of diamonds. You’re sure the tips of your ears are bright red by now. There’s no way Tavros hasn’t noticed. Aradia does quick work, though, and soon she turns you around to see what’s been going on behind your back.

The vision that greets you is two Aradias, of course. One fully clothed and ghostly, and the other- heh. “Kept the stockings on, huh? And you call us the perverts.” Tavros flinches, but then straightens his back and puffs out his chest, which is a little less intimidating in his current form. 

“Stockings aren’t as weird as wanting to have sex with ghosts!” He protests. “Besides, um… I’m not really used to being able to do anything with my legs, so…” Oh. Well damn, you were the asshole this time, huh?

“I think they look great on you!” Aradia chimes in, and you snicker, until she pinches your arm.

“Ow!”

“Hmm, still good circulation in your arms. Perfect!” She gives you a (totally bullshit) innocent smile, and then floats over to Tavros. “How about we start with something simple, hmm?”

Tavros nods, and she presses her lips to his. Well, fuck. You’re definitely sporting a boner already. One that you can’t do anything about. Ugh, this is embarrassing, and frankly, the embarrassment is only making your predicament more obvious. You sure are a pervert, Sollux Captor.

You watch as Aradia pulls away from Tavros, and he practically melts. Was that his first kiss? Imagine, never getting lucky until after you die. Hell, if you hadn’t met Aradia, that’d probably be your luck, too. Aradia starts feeling him up now, and no matter how sure you are that there’s a guy in that body, the sounds he starts making are downright feminine. It’s honestly a great show for you, watching him shudder and twitch as she plays with his nipples, but you kind of wish you could be on the stage too. You know better, though. Act out too much, and Aradia really will make good on her threat to leave your boner untouched.

“Sollux.” 

Aradia’s voice snaps you out of your musings, and you answer too quickly to pretend you aren’t eager. “Yes?”

“Be a dear and come give his chest some attention, hmm?”

You tug against the rope tie with both arms, and it doesn’t budge. Right, she probably means with your mouth. You walk up to Tavros, and look him in the eye. “You okay with this, man?” And Tavros whimpers. He fucking  _ whimpers. _ Holy shit, this guy is pent up. “‘S that a yes?” He nods, already breathing somewhat heavily, and you figure that’s as big of an okay as any.

Aradia is short and curvy to your tall and lanky, which makes it much less awkward to get at his breasts that it would have been otherwise. You pretty much just have to kneel, and they’re at eye level. This isn’t your first spectral rodeo, okay? You lean forward and open your mouth against one of them, the skin slightly cool in the autumn air, and start swirling your tongue around it.

“Ahh, fuck…” You hear from above your head. It’s Aradia’s voice, but huskier than she usually sounds. Yeah, you won’t lie, it’s pretty hot. It gets muffled a few seconds later, though, you assume from Aradia kissing him, and then you feel Aradia’s icy cold arm brush against your shoulder, heading right towards the fork of his legs. You can  _ feel _ his reaction to the cold fingers like a jolt of electricity. The wind howls in the treetops as you feel him jerk in place, and you shiver. So he’s got some basic talent for telekinesis, huh? He’s clearly not doing it intentionally, though, and you set to work putting more effort into sucking on his breast to distract him from Aradia’s fingers.

You’re rewarded with a series of startled gasps, which turn into heavy moans as Aradia works into him down below. Heh, he never stood a chance, really, both you and Aradia know exactly how her body likes it, and Tavros is just along for the ride. It’s not long before all of his muscles tense up, and then he’s a shuddering, groaning mess, as leaves pick up around the three of you, and the blanket folds over wherever there isn’t a person holding it down. 

It takes him a couple minutes for the aftershocks to work through him, as Aradia coos in his ear and helps him stay standing up. You stand back up yourself (no simple task with your arms tied), and set to work spreading the blanket back out with your feet. Aradia lowers him slowly to the ground, and you sit down beside him.

“So, how was it?” He gives you one of the most blissed-out looks you’ve ever seen on Aradia’s face, and just sort of nods in response, which earns him a shit-eating grin from you. You feel a soft nip at your ear, and turn to see Aradia, floating upside down with her hair splayed out like some kind of deep sea octopus. She intertwines her fingers with the hair on the back of your head, and then makes a fist, pulling back just the slightest bit. It’s all you can do to stifle your startled gasp, and whatever blood was starting to leave your crotch comes rushing right back in like it forgot its keys. “Fuck, ‘radia. Warn a guy next time.” You tease, and a lame attempt to recover a little dignity. You both know you like it better this way.

“Tavros,” Aradia turns to catch his attention, “what do you think about helping Sollux out with his little… predicament?” She gestures to your crotch like it was a mess to clean up. “If not, I can take care of it myself.”

“No way!” You protest automatically. “You’re ice fucking cold right now!” Aradia gives you an evil grin, only accentuated by her ghostly appearance, and you feel the blood drain from your face, even as your dick gives a betraying twitch. Before she can inflict an arctic handjob on you, though, Tavros comes to your rescue.

“Actually, um. I’ve always wondered what that would be like…” Okay, you take back your earlier insults. You owe him for this one. And then he leans over, and you can feel his warm breath on your cock. Holy shit, he was talking about a blowjob! You watch him struggle to brush the mass of dark curls out of his face, and then that’s about all you see, because as soon as his lips close around you, your head is tilted back, and you’re struggling to stay sitting up.

He works at it clumsily, clearly not used to this sort of thing, but he’s a quick learner, and his enthusiasm makes up for the lack of skill. Before long, you’re laying back uncomfortably against the blanket, the rope chafing slightly against your arms with every movement. The combination of warm mouth and cold air on your dick is driving you crazy. You’re amazed at how close you’re getting, despite all the awkwardness, but then something like an ice cube presses against your ass, and you realize in a moment of dread that you haven’t heard a peep out of Aradia since this started.

In spite of the clearly inaccessible position you’re in, an ice-cold finger slowly presses into your ass, and you curse. “F-fuck’s sake, are you cold enough?!” There’s a sudden lack of warmth as Tavros lifts his head up, and you groan, making an effort to prop yourself up on your arms. “Not you, you’re fine. Fuck, you’re more than fine. Please con- aaaaaahhhhhh fuuuucck.” Leave it to Aradia to phase through the ground just to discreetly finger you. She’s a menace. God, you love her. “Please, continue.” You force out, before collapsing back against the ground. 

Bless Tavros, who takes your words to heart and goes back to sucking. Before you have a chance to go go numb from the cold, Aradia’s already pressing a second finger into you, and you arch your back from the combined stimulation. Oh, fuck fuck fuck, you’re definitely gonna…

\- - -

By the time you make it back to the realm of the living (heh), ghost Aradia is nowhere to be seen, and Tavros is pressed up against you, having wrapped the two of you up in the blanket for warmth. In a moment of sentimentality, you plant a kiss on the top of his head. “You did good, Tav.” A soft breeze rustles through the leaves, and he looks up at you, eyes shining in the moonlight.

“Oh, Tavros left my body already.” Aradia tells you, and rests her head back against your chest. “We tired him out pretty well.”

“Oh.” The wind picks up again.

“He says thank you, though. And that he’d be open to trying this again sometime.” You can feel her smile against your skin.

“Yeah, I’d like that too.” You admit.

“Mmm, you’re warm.” She murmurs, and snuggles closer to you.

“Thanks I guess. So, are you gonna untie my arms now?” The sky has long since gone dark, you realize, but there’s a full moon, and if you squint, you’d almost swear you could see the outline of a young man in the moonlight.

“Hmm… In a minute.”

You think about the remaining work in front of you - the cleanup, packing, and the hike back to the dorms - and rest your cheek in her hair. “Alright. In a minute.”


End file.
